The Ending Had Already Been Written
by Divess
Summary: It's been a long time coming, but Draco has finally admitted he'd like to be more than friends with Hermione. Much more. She has softened towards him, and things look promising. However, getting past Hermione's remaining barriers, would take some work. Something Draco was willing to try. Unless unforeseen matters stop him. Dramione. AU/T/OC/OOC. Two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time coming, but Draco has finally admitted he'd like to be more than friends with Hermione. Much more. She has softened towards him, and things look promising. However, getting past Hermione's remaining barriers, would take some work. Something Draco was willing to try. Unless unforeseen matters stop him. Dramione. AU/T/OC/OOC. Two chapters.

 _Is anybody out there? Is anybody listening?_

 _Does anybody really know? If it's the end of our beginning….._

 _It's everything you wanted, everything you don't_

 _It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed…_

 _Holding On and Letting Go…..by Ross Copperman_

 **The Ending Had Already Been Written: Chap 1**

Hermione sat at a small table in the Muggle coffee shop dangling the one leg that was crossed over the other. A quick look at her Wonder Witch Watch told her Draco was running late. His being late would have perturbed her three or four weeks ago. But now she realized his position as Head Healer at St Mungo's sometimes made it necessary he stay a few minutes outside of hours.

Fifteen minutes later, he was coming through the door holding a small bouquet of six, pure yellow roses which he held out to Hermione. "For you."

Hermione broke into a wide grin as she reached for the lovely bundle. "Yellow roses Mr. Malfoy? You do know that giving me yellow roses signifies that I bring you joy."

"Yes Hermione. I do know that." Draco responded with a subtle smirk. "I am almost as well read as you. In fact, my first choice was six pure orange roses, but I had second thoughts. I feel it is too early for me to give myself away by the color choice of roses I present you. You do bring me joy."

Hermione made a production of uncrossing her leg to cover the blush she knew had crept across her face. "I'd say you are being either overly solicitous, or overly complimentary."

"Neither." He replied giving a quick answer before turning the conversation back to her. "Do you always watch yourself uncross a leg, or is that just for my benefit? That lovely blush tells me I have embarrassed you." Reaching out to lay his hand on top of Hermione's, Draco gave her a sincere smile. "I won't apologize because what the roses denote are my true feelings."

A further embarrassed Hermione gently pulled her hand from under Draco's.

 **/*/**

As Hermione was pulling her hand from under Draco's, and thanking him for her gift. A dowdy looking brunette witch with beady eyes and dressed in house maid's attire was paying close attention to what was going on at Hermione and Draco's table. In fact, she was scrutinizing Hermione so closely the takeaway cashier had to call the witch's number three times. The third time, the cashier raised her voice when she called the number. Which caused most of the patrons to look around to see who was so dense they didn't know their own number. Included in those who turned to look was Draco. As he turned to look, the witch carefully turned away, but not before Draco caught a glimpse of her face.

"How odd."

"What's odd?" Asked Hermione rolling her fingers over the soft, yellow roses with one hand while sipping her coffee with the other.

"That house maid over there." He turned pointing to where the dowdy witch was standing, or had stood. The spot was now empty.

Hermione looked at Draco over her coffee cup. "Was she someone you know? Although I doubt you would know a house maid by sight. Malfoys are built for speed. Not recognition. Why is that strange?'

"Ha, ha, ha. Built for speed. Am I? You'll find out this Malfoy is built for more than speed." Draco added suggestively. Leaning back in his chair, Draco gazed steadily at Hermione before voicing his thoughts about the witch. "It's strange. She is magical, but shopping in a Muggle shop. No mistress or master of a wizarding home would send the help to a Muggle shop. Besides, she looked familiar."

"Maybe her head of house got a craving for Muggle cinnamon buns, or something. It's not that important. Is it?"

Shrugging, Draco moved his head from side to side. "No. It's not that important. I've probably mistaken her for someone else. Anyway, nothing is as important as you. It seems you have set some sort of timeframe for us. Will I receive a positive answer if I ask to take you out on a real date now? It's been weeks. I understand the hesitation, but Astoria has no bearing on us. She and I are over. We've been separated for almost two months. And I am looking forward to more than a few quick kisses at your door. Much more."

/*/

At that moment, it came to Draco. That house maid witch belonged to the Winston household. Namely Adriana Winston, confidante and friend to Astoria. What the hell was she doing in Muggle London? In the back of his mind, Draco wondered if Astoria had put her friend up having someone follow him.

Astoria having someone follow him. As if. The asinine thought caused Draco to laugh out loud. Which in turn caused Hermione to glance at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're laughing out loud to yourself Mr. Malfoy. Shall I call St Mungo's fourth floor and have someone come pick you up? I'll do it you know." Hermione added with a laugh.

"Stray thought love. Nothing more." Looking around, then lowering his voice. Draco returned to the subject at hand. "So what is your answer? Shall we step out in public as two people who enjoy being with each other? I'm not being presumptuous when I say I recognize you have needs much like myself. I plan to be the wizard who fulfills your needs, but we must start somewhere. I don't want to do anything in secret. Let me take you out to dinner in our world, and we'll go from there."

/*/

Hermione stared over Draco's shoulder as she contemplated his question. While it was true Draco and Astoria had parted ways after being together for four years. She wasn't foolish enough to believe everyone…. Everyone in this case being Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, or Astoria herself. That everyone was happy with the split. Astoria had been hand picked for Draco. She was to be the Pureblood bride to the Pureblood wizard before Draco broke it off citing he wasn't in love with her.

Draco had mentioned several times how all hell had broken loose at Malfoy Manor when Astoria reported he had broken up with her because he didn't love her.

Even back then. Draco had been sending her signals. But Hermione wasn't some silly witch. After Draco's third attempt to woo her, she had pulled him aside to tell him to fuck off. In very genteel terms.

Draco had responded like a wronged suitor astounded that Hermione didn't believe he was interested in being with her. Hermione's last words to him at that time had been, find someone else Malfoy. You won't put me on your, to be shagged list. Draco walked away in a huff, but hadn't stayed away. Two weeks later, he had sent the first bouquet of roses. Until this evening, he had kept to generic roses that really weren't classified as having meaning. Tonight he was pushing.

Even though all the madness concerning him and Astoria had been months ago. Hermione was uncomfortable about getting any closer to Draco. In her heart of hearts, she knew Draco was sincere. She just didn't want to be branded some kind of home wrecker.

Not to say she wasn't torn. She wasn't a slag, but she certainly did have those needs Draco spoke about. There had been several times outside the door to her flat where she wanted to pull him inside and jump every last one of his bones. But, she hadn't. Now she was faced with should I, or shouldn't I.

Hermione's attention was pulled back to Draco when he cleared his throat. "You're staring off into space. Shall _I_ ring up St Mungo's to order up a room on the fourth floor for you?"

"That was my line thief." Hermione replied trying not to laugh. "I'm going to the Ladies, but I'd like another coffee. I'll be right back."

/*/

Draco let out a resigned sigh. It seemed that tonight was going to end like any other night he and Hermione were together. A few kisses then him Apparating home with a dick as big and hard as a steel beam. He wanted Hermione badly, but he couldn't push any harder, or he'd send her running for the hills. Which was something he didn't want to think about.

Raising a hand in the air, Draco summoned a server to order another coffee for himself and Hermione.

/*/

Hermione was quick getting through her business in the Ladies. The part that kept her the longest was her staring contest with herself in the mirror over the sink. What did she want to do?

Hermione didn't realize there was anyone else in the Ladies, so she was surprised when a witch left an adjacent stall commenting how it looked like Hermione had a lot on her mind.

Hermione had been about to use a quick spell on her hair before the witch spoke. Shite, she thought. I forgot I was in a Muggle bathroom. That could easily have been a Muggle. Instead of the spell, Hermione gave her hair a little fluff with her hands. She washed her hands, gave the woman a small smile and headed back to the table.

It wasn't until she was back at the table sitting across from Draco that Hermione remembered Draco mentioning the house maid witch. Including herself and Draco, there had been four magical people visiting a small, out of the way Muggle shop with eight tables. Totally strange.

Hermione didn't mention the phenomenon to Draco, but she did keep an eye on the Ladies door waiting to see where the witch was sitting. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped paying attention to the door. Her thought being. The witch must have come out immediately behind me and left the shop.

/*/

There was still a question on the table. Did she want to go public with Draco Malfoy? This time her mental answer was immediate. She wouldn't go public, but she would go private.

Reaching across the table, Hermione touched Draco on the hand. "Would you like to get some takeaway which we can take to my flat?"

Draco lifted her hand to his mouth. "Is this a pity invite? If so, I want you to know I plan to make the most of it regardless. Grab your roses. We will leave as soon as I can get the attention of the bloody server. There ought to be a law about servers trying to chat up women while working." He complained a bit loudly.

The server rolled his eyes at Draco, but cut his conversation short to bring the bill.

"Draco." Hermione called out softly. "Slow down okay. We still have to decide where and what we'll order for takeaway."

Draco looked at Hermione like she'd lost her mind. "After weeks of putting me off, you have invited me to your flat. I will eat hard bread, if that's all you have. I just want to be with you."

Since Draco didn't have an opinion. The consensus of one was to have some greasy fast food. Luckily, there was a McBurger three doors down. They could order burgers, fries and maybe a side of chicken sticks.

/*/

Hermione didn't eat fast food often. Too fattening. However, it was the fastest meal to order and the fastest to eat. There was no way she was going to sit and dawdle over some three course meal when Draco Malfoy was sitting across the table as hot for her as she was for him.

Hermione told Draco the plan once they were outside.

"Let me re-it-er-ate." He answered enunciating very clearly. "As long as I'm in your company, I'll be satisfied with whatever is at hand. McBurger you say. I can see it from here. Shall I stop at the liquor shop?"

"That would be great. I'll order the food. Why don't we meet at my flat?"

Draco stopped in mid stride to tell Hermione he wasn't about to leave her alone with the Muggles. She should wait for him, and they would Apparate to her flat together.

"Fine." she said out loud. "Git." She remarked under her breath. Secretly, she was glad Draco wanted her to wait for him. It was a witch thing.

/*/

Less than fifteen minutes later. They were seated comfortably at Hermione's table enjoying the greasy, yet tasty food.

"This is very good. Shall I pour you more champagne?"

"Yes. More is good. If you would be kind enough to bring the champagne through to the living room, I'll clear away in here."

/*/

After they were settled in the living room, Hermione raised her glass to Draco thanking him for the champagne, with a caution. "The champagne is lovely Draco, but a simple wine would have been fine. You don't need to do extravagant things to impress me. You are impressive by yourself."

Those words were the right words.

Draco placed his glass on the table in front of them. Then he removed Hermione's glass from her hand and placed it on the table as well. Moving closer, he kissed both her palms one at a time. Then he gazed into her eyes recognizing in her what he was feeling in himself. His hand found its way to Hermione's hair. Still gazing into her eyes, he whispered softly. "We are here Hermione. May I kiss you?"

Hermione moved even closer to Draco offering him her lips.

Taking her face between his hands, his kiss began like a soft whisper. They kissed as though too much pressure would bruise their lips. When they pulled apart, Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. Whatever he said, changed the temperature from normal to heated.

Draco began to run his hands up and down Hermione's back while she hesitantly placed her hand between his legs rubbing gently. Her touch inflamed Draco to the point where his dick began straining to get out of his trousers. Unzipping his trousers, Hermione took him in her hand. It was too much for Draco who asked the question, and received an affirmative response.

"I want this as much as you do Draco. My answer is yes."

Hermione tried to pull him on top of her, but Draco pulled back to tell her he wanted their first time to be in a proper bed.

With his manhood still hanging out, Draco followed Hermione to the bedroom where he undressed her then immediately undressed himself. Their naked bodies came together like a heat suction. Their next kiss was so sexually charged it was like a bolt of electricity hit them both.

Pulling Hermione down on the bed on top of him, Draco lifted her so she was sitting on his upright member. The sexual force between them was so powerful and intense. They achieved orgasm in ten strokes.

It had been fast, but it had been the perfect first coupling. Like the ones they write about in Muggle romance novels. Draco tried to keep the connection by holding Hermione tightly against his chest and on his now flaccid dick.

"Thank you." He whispered, leaving kisses across the back of Hermione's shoulder. "You are amazing. We are amazing together. I would have said magical, but you already know that part."

Hermione was lying there trying to regain her strength. Because contrary to what witches say when someone is listening. She intended to have Mr. Malfoy one more time before he left her bed. He was right. They were amazing together. It was as though they'd been lovers forever.

Brushing back the hair that had fallen over Hermione's shoulders, Draco asked what she was thinking.

Raising up a little to look him in the face, Hermione was absolutely truthful. "If I told you what I was thinking, you'd go blood red. Suffice it to say. I'm hoping you don't have any appointments scheduled for this evening."

"Now that sounds promising." Draco said as he turned Hermione on her back and began kissing her breasts. "I couldn't leave you right now even if Dementors were after me. Maybe I won't leave at all. Maybe, I'd rather live within your knickers than anywhere else. Although I'm sure you can tell. This….us is more than I could have hoped for. My question to you. Where do we go from here? Will you consent to date me? Will you accompany me out in public? We've started something tonight I hope will continue."

Draco's head was leaning on Hermione's chest, so he could feel her breathing slow down, but he waited.

Several minutes passed in which Draco thought Hermione wasn't going to answer. But she had.

"I don't want to discourage you, but I'm not ready for that next step just yet. We'll continue to have coffee or tea in Muggle London. Like colleagues. For now, our dates will have to be at my flat. I'm sure I'll be able to find something to entertain you. I'm not giving you a no. I'm giving you a, let's wait a few more months before going public. I'd rather be safe than killed by your father or mother."

Draco sat up. He tried not to show it, but he was a bit put out. They had fantastic chemistry, and had finally come together (no pun intended). He had hoped for a different response.

It wasn't as though there was some kind of timeframe on them declaring themselves a couple. Draco knew Hermione was the woman he should be courting even before he and Astoria split up. Months before. He couldn't do anything about it at the time, but now he was free and wanted to get his life started. He wished he could convince Hermione that Astoria had no bearing on anything. She was old news.

Hermione snuggled up to Draco, and wrapped herself around him from the back.

"This was my milestone." He remarked listlessly. "I figured if we made love, you would be able to feel the truth in my words."

"Listen. You are making more of this than need be. I recognize and respect your feelings about us. All I'm asking for is time. It costs nothing, nor will it change anything. Please give that to me."

"I have you, so I'll do what needs to be done to keep you. I'll give you your time. Three months from today we will make our public debut as a couple. Agreed?"

"Agreed my handsome wizard. Now. I'm hoping you will consent to rub up against me one more time before leaving."

"Leave you? I've only just got here. With your permission, I plan to spend the night in the place I'd most like to be. Your arms."

Hermione jumped up. "And that is what I'd call a date."

"Really? That's what you call a date?" Asked Draco. "I don't think I'll ever have to spend a Galleon on you." He jokingly replied touching his now stiffening member. "All I'll have to do is keep you occupied with this."

Hermione rolled her eyes telling Draco he had another think coming if he expected her to be a cheap date once they became public. "I'm going to use up every Galleon, Sickle and Knut you have. Then I'll clear out the Malfoy vaults. Still want to date me?"

Draco grabbed Hermione pulling her back down on the bed. All joking stopped when he began running his hand between her legs.

Once again, they came together straining, grunting and pushing until they reached their climax.

/*/

After the lovemaking, Draco explained in detail how he wanted to approach her months ago, but couldn't because he was still in his joke of a relationship.

"I'm a prideful man, and wouldn't normally share information such as this, but since I expect to hound you until we are happily married. I'll make an exception."

Hermione interrupted Draco with a kiss. "You do not have to share personal information. Besides, you might want to hold off mentioning marriage. At least until we have our proper, first date. We really, really don't want polite society accusing the Muggleborn Hermione Granger of stealing a handsome, Pureblood wizard away from his betrothed."

"You keep saying that." Draco replied a bit irritably. "My answer remains the same. No man or woman can accuse you of anything. Astoria Greengrass no longer has anything to do with my life. We've been over this on numerous occasions Hermione. We've made a decision to wait three more months. We don't need to discuss this matter anymore. Please."

Shrugging, Hermione inquired about the personal matter he wanted to discuss. Draco had changed his mind. So, he changed the subject.

"How about we discuss how many nights a week I'll be welcome at the House of Granger? Mind you. Do not reply if the answer is less than seven."

Hermione didn't offer any reply.

Pulling Hermione towards him, and nipping her on the neck, Draco suggested that the answer was supposed to be seven.

"I'll have to think about it," Hermione retorted saucily as Draco gently pinched her nipple in retaliation.

"As far as I'm concerned. It's seven. I want more sex."

Hermione laid back opening herself to Draco's ministrations. "Have at it Mr. Malfoy."

/*/

One day, as the three month mark approached for Hermione and Draco. A secret meeting was held in a very private room of Malfoy Manor. Astoria Greengrass, Adriana Winston and Narcissa Malfoy spoke in hushed whispers.

"Draco is being stolen from me by a filthy Mudblood," whined Astoria. "I've heard he will announce their relationship in the very near future. I need your help."

"Muggleborn Astoria." Narcissa replied crisply. "They are known as Muggleborns. No wizard can be stolen. You obviously weren't keeping my son interested. Why have you come to me whining now? It would have been prudent to see to his needs when he was interested."

Astoria began crying in earnest trying to win the sympathy of the one witch who could help vanquish the enemy. "Tell her Adriana. Tell Mother Malfoy what you told me."

/*/

Narcissa took a deep breath. Astoria irritated her, but she was a Pureblood who would make an excellent match for Draco if she would use her brain instead of her arse. Which obviously was not that exciting.

"My name is Narcissa, she snapped at Astoria. "Save the endearments until such a time you are married to Draco."

Turning to the other addled brain in the room, Narcissa ordered Adriana to speak then leave.

Adriana relayed to Narcissa everything her house maid had found out without revealing how Astoria had put her up to spying on Draco. She and Astoria smirked at each other as they watched Narcissa rant about Hermione Granger. The revelations had had the desired effect. Narcissa was angry enough to give Astoria all the help she needed, if it meant getting her only son away from the Granger witch.

/*/

Narcissa had advice alright and did not hesitate to lay it out before the other witches.

"First thing. Get Draco back in your bed. Anyway you can. Take a potion that aids in getting pregnant. Then let him have his way with you."

Adriana and Astoria glanced uneasily at each other.

Pregnancy? Astoria needed Narcissa's help. Not some far fetched pregnancy scheme. Her body was her temple. Pregnancy would be her very last resort.

"Do you understand what I've told you?" Asked Narcissa.

"I do Narcissa. I just don't want an ugly protruding stomach, nor do I want some mewling child I'll have to care for. Can't we just curse Hermione Granger? Lucius must know someone who….."

Narcissa went even more livid, shrieking at the pretty, but simple witch before her.

"You couldn't hold Draco's interest. Now you want Lucius to curse a witch revered by the Minister of Magic and most citizens as well. What is wrong with you? Are you mad? Don't even breathe a word of that garbage idea. You don't want a child. Fine. Don't use the potion. Just get Draco back in your bed and pretend to get pregnant. If he is rolling around with Hermione Granger, it will stop if she thinks he is still sleeping with his ex. I know her. Pathetic as I find her. She's forthright and honest. She will hate Draco if she thinks he lied or is lying to her."

"Draco is done with me. How will I get him into my bed?"

Narcissa grabbed her head. "Merlin help me. You figure it out Astoria. And do not approach me with this matter again. You've given me a headache. Please leave the Manor. Do not return until Draco invites you."

The two witches scurried down the hall then down the stairs, wanting to get as far away from the irate Narcissa as possible.

/*/

Narcissa had given her advice, but quickly removed all evidence of the meeting from her mind. As self righteous as Lucius was over some things. In this new world order, he might actually see Hermione Granger as an acceptable partner for Draco. Considering all that had come out of Adriana Winston's mouth. It might come down to that anyway.

Narcissa hoped Astoria was smart enough to keep her out of it. She was not about to go against both husband and son over a silly witch who hadn't been able to hold on to her fiancé. Narcissa had her beliefs, but didn't want those beliefs to bring carnage down on her head in the form of her only child.

/*/

Hermione kept peeking into her closet at the gown she planned to wear the following Friday when she and Draco appeared as a couple. Her heart sped up as she thought about stepping out in public with him. He whom she adored. He who adored her. He is perfect, she thought. In an imperfect sort of way. He sometimes snored. He had no qualms about walking through the flat starkers. He sat on the side of the bathtub while she had a soak. He dropped his clothes in a heap unless she reminded him to hang them, or put them in the laundry bag. But, those were things she somehow found endearing.

Hermione was a bit nervous about meeting Lucius and Narcissa while on Draco's arm. However, during their most intimate moments. Draco assured her she was his choice and no one could change his mind. His parents would just have to deal with it.

/*/

It had been a long time since Hermione looked at a copy of The Daily Prophet. To her, it was even more of a gossip rag than it had been in previous years. So it was a bit surprising to find an owl fluttering about her window with a copy in its claws.

Sending the bird off with a bit of cracker, Hermione threw the paper down on the table. After her shower, she had a bite to eat then settled down with a glass of wine. As she sat there sipping, the newspaper caught her eye and she reached for it. Not expecting anything newsworthy. Hermione turned to the front page and her glass slipped from her hand. There before her was a picture of the Malfoy family with Astoria holding tightly onto Draco's arm.

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes even before she read the first paragraph. Then she scoured the article looking for clues. The picture was not dated, but Hermione recognized Draco's favorite dark blue shirt. The photo had to be recent. Then Hermione noticed that Astoria was wearing her engagement ring. No one could miss that ring.

Throwing the paper aside, Hermione began to pace. She dialed Draco's mobile, but it just rang and rang. She paced some more then rang his mobile again. By that time, her tears had given away to anger as she read the reporters insinuations.

 _If the ring on Miss Greengrass' finger is any indication, it appears this power couple has put their difficulties behind them._

 _While Draco Malfoy could not be reached for comment. Miss Greengrass declined comment except to say troubles often start when other witches interfere, but since she was expecting. She was sure things would right themselves._

Hermione was mortified. Pregnant? Pregnant? You had to shag someone in order for that to happen. Draco certainly isn't shagging anyone but me, but Astoria's little innuendo makes it seem as though a witch had come between her and Draco. Which was a downright lie. Draco had fallen out of love. If he'd ever loved Astoria at all.

Hermione's heart was pumping like mad. Had she not read this copy of the Prophet. The next witch on Draco's arm would have been her. The thought made her physically ill.

The trembling and shaking had snuck upon Hermione. She wouldn't believe any of this until she heard it from Draco's mouth. The article just couldn't be right. Astoria's comments had to have been taken out of context. Either that, or she was telling outright lies.

/*/

Like Hermione, Draco hadn't read the Daily Prophet in a long time. He too felt it had grown into nothing more than a filthy, muck raking scandal sheet. However, after several awkward interactions with fellow healers and a few patients. Draco finally asked a teammate what was going on. The healer had walked away and come back with the Prophet.

Draco looked at the photo, read the article then read it again. He became furious. Hermione would….

"Oh Merlin!" He gasped. "I've got to get to Hermione. Calling one of the Assistant Healers to his office, Draco explained he had to leave the premises and might not return until the following day.

Draco was as furious as he'd ever been. The first place he headed was the Greengrass mansion where the wards let him into the yard, but prevented him from reaching the door. Suddenly two wizards materialized outside the wards calling his name.

"Draco! Mr. Malfoy! Do you think the photo in the morning edition did you justice? Have you and Miss Greengrass gotten everything sorted?"

One wizard shouted while the other took pictures of a harried looking Draco. "Who is the witch that came between you? Will you marry Miss Greengrass before the child arrives?"

What seemed like hours had only been minutes before the wards released and Draco could get through the door. Once inside, he drew his wand on an unsuspecting Austin Greengrass who held his hands up in the air.

"Draco! What is the meaning of this? You dare draw your wand in my home. Put that away before someone gets hurt."

Draco ignored the old man's entreaties telling him to get Astoria down there immediately. "Now," shouted Draco. "Or so help me Merlin. I will go get her. Get Astoria down here."

"Astoria is not here," huffed a clearly frightened Austin. "She fell ill last night and had to be taken to hospital. My wife thinks Astoria is about to lose the baby. Now get the hell out of my house. You cad."

"There is no baby. You fucking wanker. At least not a Malfoy baby. Astoria wasn't admitted to St Mungo's. Where was she taken?"

"I won't tell you a thing. Get out of my home before MLE gets here."

"MLE?"

"Yes MLE. Do you think your shouting and posturing has gone unnoticed by my house elves? Get out while you have a chance."

"This is not over," shouted a livid Draco as he strode out the door. "Not by a long shot."

/*/

Draco knew his next stop had to be Hermione. As embarrassing as it was, the article had no truth to it. He and Hermione would be fine. She would understand, or so he hoped. They were only days away from announcing their relationship. Then he wondered how Hermione would understand something he didn't understand. The photo. The news that Astoria is pregnant, and a witch had come between them. All lies. It was a nightmare.

/*/

Draco recognized something was wrong as soon as he Apparated into Hermione's flat. The first thing he laid his eyes on was the copy of the Prophet. The next was Hermione's dress. Her lovely, coral colored dress was in tatters on the floor. Bending over to pick up the shredded garment, Draco felt the panic set in. Hermione loved this dress. She had made him look at it every night since she had purchased it. What was going through her mind to make her do something like this?

Draco chastised himself for his thoughtlessness. Hermione had to be barking over the article. He positioned himself on the couch to wait for her. They would get everything all straightened out.

Then he saw the letter.

 _Draco,_

 _I tried you numerous times on your mobile today. I initially thought we should talk, but after a bit of thinking. I decided it was probably best we didn't. At least not right now. I'd embarrass myself because all I seem to be able to do is cry._

 _The article in the Prophet was enlightening. Enlightening and strange. I thought because you were lying with me most nights. You weren't lying with Astoria. How wrong was I? Even a trusting simpleton such as myself knows a wizard has to be fucking a witch for her to get pregnant._

 _I realize I'm lashing out, but it's the best I can do at the moment. Imagine. If some kind soul hadn't sent me a copy of the Prophet, I would have been the slag, harlot, whore, wizard stealer on your arm next week. That would have been priceless. There I was being so careful with our relationship so as not to appear in public with you until a decent amount of time had passed. And what happens? A variation of bull shite comes out anyway._

 _Thank Merlin my name didn't get out there, or I could kiss everything I've worked so hard to achieve goodbye. What's even more depressing is the fact there's a child involved in this._

 _Why pursue me Draco? Why make me promises? Why lie? And that thing with the roses. Classic. Made this witch spread her legs faster than you could say tosspot. Are you really that arrogant, self centered and deceitful? I'd have to say yes._

 _I suppose the only thing on your agenda right now is to make all this go away by marrying your witch and giving your child the Malfoy name._

 _London is fairly large. We can stay out of each other's way. I really don't want to feel any more foolish than I feel at this moment. So let's plan to do that._

 _Trust is so hard to build, and so easy to break. I'm willing to admit. I'm broken._

 _I'd wish you well, but at this moment in time. I wouldn't mean it._

 _Hermione Granger_

The letter sounded so final. Knowing Hermione, that's the way it was supposed to sound. He had to at least speak to her. No matter how angry she was with him. He had to explain that he hadn't touched Astoria after they broke the engagement. How he would explain Astoria's pregnancy. He didn't know, but he would have answers before he approached Hermione.

Draco got up from the couch to take a walk through the flat. He'd spent the most time in the bedroom where he and Hermione had some of their sexiest and best times. He'd had the witch he wanted. Where he wanted her. And it all had come to nothing. He'd been taught from birth that Malfoys didn't get emotional. This moment in time was proving that to be a lie.

/*/

Draco knew what he knew. He hadn't touched Astoria in any way in months. They weren't back together, and any baby the despicable witch was carrying wasn't his.

Fuming, Draco growled at the air around him. "Whomever has started this load of bull shite will not like what happens when I catch up to him. Someone has interfered in my life. In the life I was going to have with the witch I love. I don't know who or why, but I certainly plan to find out. And as soon as I do. I'll find Hermione and we will pick up where we left off. This isn't over by any means. The bloody, lying bastard will never see me coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Is anybody out there? Is anybody listening?

Does anybody really know? If it's the end of our beginning…..

It's everything you wanted, everything you don't

It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed…

Holding On and Letting Go…..by Ross Copperman

 **The Ending Had Already Been Written: Chap 2 - Final**

Draco didn't give up on his and Hermione's relationship. He had cautiously approached OZ, Hermione's bookshop named after some Muggle fable. He had laughed when she explained how OZ meant the promised land, or the end of the rainbow, etc., because that's how she wanted her buyers to feel when they entered her shop.

Draco's visit had been fruitless. When he asked to have a private word with the proprietor, the clerk had been quick to explain that Miss Granger would be away from the shop for a while attending private book and paper auctions.

Draco asked the clerk what he meant by a while and was met with a shrug. "Miss Granger didn't give an exact time for her return. I do know there are at least ten different auctions on her agenda including several in Scotland and Wales, and several more in undisclosed locations.

Draco had left the shop despaired of ever getting the opportunity to explain himself to Hermione.

A month passed. Then two. Draco kept checking back at OZ, receiving the same answer each time. Miss Granger was away at auctions. If Draco hadn't seen the boxes that had arrived full of books from this auction, or that, he would have believed Hermione was in the backroom peeking out the curtain using auctions as an excuse not to speak with him.

/*/

Draco also returned to the Greengrass Mansion numerous times to confront Astoria. Each time, he was met with resistance from either Austin or Gwendolyn. The very last time Draco went to the mansion. He had broken down the door only to be met by Gwendolyn who told him Astoria was not in London and would only see him after he calmed down. Not before.

Draco left the mansion furious and helpless. He couldn't confront Astoria and correct the situation if she remained in hiding. He also felt hopeless knowing so much time had passed he didn't dare approach Hermione without answers. She would curse him on the spot.

/*/

During the next several months, Draco continued to visit OZ until the day the clerk handed him a note from Hermione. He was excited and frightened to read what Hermione had to say. His best hope was she would agree to talk with him. What he read was a disappointment.

 _Draco,_

 _My clerks don't know whether you are a disgruntled customer or a stalker. You are upsetting them. I asked that we keep a distance between us. Of course, my request meant nothing. So I'll tell you as plainly as I can. Stay away from my clerks, my shop and me, or I will see that there are repercussions._

 _Hermione Granger._

 _/*/_

Without any tangible proof of his innocence, and the demand to stay away by Hermione. Draco couldn't do anything else but move forward.

Through the last months, his parents had not tried to interfere. However, in recent weeks they had gone out of their way to try to get him to calm down so Astoria would see him. Narcissa went as far as telling Draco it was his duty to marry Astoria so the baby would be born a Malfoy.

Without Hermione, Draco let himself be forced into thinking there wasn't any reason not to do the gentlemanly thing. He would marry Astoria for the baby's sake, but he wouldn't touch her again even if she begged him.

Astoria's pregnancy was puzzling Draco. There were times after Astoria appeared back in London that he wondered why her stomach wasn't growing. According to his calculations, if he was the father, the baby should be ready to pop out. Whenever he questioned his mother, Astoria or Gwendolyn. They offered a standard answer. _Astoria is a tiny witch, and, or, Astoria wears a glamour charm which she will remove after the marriage_. Not being familiar with anything pregnancy related except the duration, Draco couldn't argue with those answers.

Resigned to the fact he and Astoria had made love just before splitting up. Draco believed a pregnancy, even an unwanted pregnancy, was more than possible, so he finally agreed to a wedding date estimating the baby might be born any day.

/*/

Instead of a huge, Malfoy wedding, Draco would only agree to a small, private ceremony. Even though he was taking a browbeating from his mother, Gwendolyn and Astoria, Draco stood his ground about the wedding as well as his decision not to share a bedroom with Astoria. He had also rejected the idea of a honeymoon.

In the face of Draco's determination, Narcissa did the only thing she could do. She accepted Draco' terms and had to be content that he and Astoria were taking the entire South Wing as their home.

There was more than enough room in the South Wing. Draco wouldn't have to see Astoria unless he chose to do so. Which was fine with him.

/*/

From the wedding on, Draco threw himself into his work while staying away from Malfoy Manor as much as possible.

With the birth of his child imminent, Draco's only concession was to have his mother give him a run down of Astoria's condition each day after work. So he was more than surprised when he received a call at St Mungo's from Gwendolyn Greengrass explaining that there had been a mishap as Astoria was delivering the baby.

"Mishap? Delivering the baby?" Draco had shouted into his mobile. "Why wasn't I notified earlier? How was she admitted to St Mungo's without me knowing?"

"To answer your questions. Astoria is not at St Mungo's, and you weren't notified because you aren't interested Draco," replied Gwendolyn crisply. "Astoria didn't want to bother the Prince of Malfoy Manor. However, your wife needs you in this time of sadness. She was at The Wales Clinic, but is now back here at Greengrass Mansion. If you have time, you may come see her." With that, Gwendolyn ended the conversation.

While Draco couldn't care less about Astoria. He had been excited about meeting his son. Now, there wasn't any son. The marriage and fanfare had all been for nothing. Even so, it was his responsibility to check on his _wife_.

/*/

Hermione couldn't avoid reading about the nuptials. No matter how small the venue. A Malfoy wedding was big news. She had read the articles with a heavy and angry heart. On the one hand, she had been so stupid. On the other, she had been wise enough to keep herself out of the spotlight. What seemed to have been ordained from the very beginning had come to pass. Astoria Greengrass had captured her wizard.

Hermione threw the newspaper in the trash, wiped her eyes then went out front to discuss reading material with her customers.

That same day, Hermione accepted her first date since Draco with Bulgarian bon bon Viktor Krum who had been after her for weeks to go out with him. Viktor was handsome and charming, and had grown into even more of a bon bon. Viktor wasn't the wizard of her dreams, but Hermione knew she could do worse. Besides, it was time she got on with her life.

Fast forward to the next article regarding the Malfoys. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Astoria Malfoy was in seclusion at Greengrass Mansion after the loss of her child.

Although Hermione was as sympathetic as the next witch, her first reaction was to wonder why Astoria was not in seclusion at Malfoy Manor with her husband. Then she caught herself. She didn't give two shites where Astoria, or Draco were laying their arses. Like she had done with the previous article, Hermione discarded it. This go round, she took the time to crumple it into a ball before throwing it into the fireplace.

/*/

Several months later, just by chance, Draco noticed the Winston house maid had turned up in the Manor kitchens on some random errand. The house maid's presence caused an immediate epiphany which Draco kept to himself, but intended to explore. One specific memory of the house maid in the same muggle shop he and Hermione were in had come crashing back. Draco remembered wondering if Astoria was having him followed. He had laughed it off as a ridiculous thought. Now, he wasn't so sure.

For his own satisfaction, Draco began making discreet inquiries. He had thrown around a fair amount of Galleons, but ended up with information which cleared up everything, but left a knot the size of a bludger in Draco's chest. He had been duped, cuckolded. The most galling part was he had lost Hermione for no other reason than a desperate witch wanted her way.

Draco collated the bits an pieces he had collected. On their own, the pieces meant shite, but together they spelled out deception. Not even for one moment did Draco believe Astoria was capable of pulling off a deception of this magnitude by herself. She'd had help. Of that he was sure.

After more digging, Draco discovered information which linked his mother, Astoria's mother, a despicable assistant at The Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter to the plot.

Astoria hadn't been to The Wales Clinic either time she claimed and there wasn't any record of her being treated for pregnancy ailments anywhere. The more Draco found out. The more enraged he became. Once he had all the evidence in place, he was ready to confront each and every participant.

/*/

Draco's first stop had been the Greengrass Mansion where Astoria remained holed up since the alleged loss of the baby. Pushing past the ever vigilant Gwendolyn, Draco confronted his _wife_. Perhaps it was the look in Draco's eyes, or perhaps Astoria was tired of pretending to be the invalid. Either way, she fell on his mercy and disclosed every foul piece of a plot set in motion to keep him and Hermione from disclosing their relationship to the world, and her becoming Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat there in amazement listening to the lengths the conspirators had gone to. More enraged than he'd ever been in his life, Draco kept himself composed as he demanded Astoria put everything right before he took matters into his own hands.

"I don't care how you do it." Draco shouted at the cowering witch. "You have two weeks. At the end of which, you and your family will not be associated with me in any way. You will no longer be my wife. You will no longer carry the Malfoy name, and every bloody Galleon you've received from me will be returned to my vault."

Astoria sobbed hysterically, but Draco wasn't his mother. Her tears didn't affect him in the least. She and her co-conspirators had interfered with him and Hermione. Draco made it very clear. No tear shed by any of them would stop him from exacting retribution if they didn't put everything right.

Draco did stop to speak with Gwendolyn Greengrass. What he said to her wasn't pretty, but it had the desired effect. She agreed to help her daughter clear up what they had done.

There were others Draco visited that day. Most of whom cowered before Draco and his evidence. At the end of the day, there was only his mother left to confront. Initially, Narcissa denied any knowledge of either him being in a relationship with Hermione, or the conspiracy, but Draco wasn't about to let up. Narcissa had finally admitted that Astoria and Adriana Winston had roped her into a scheme.

Lucius returned to the Manor in the midst of Draco's rant, and quickly took Narcissa's side. Until he heard the facts. After that, he asked Draco to step aside.

"I understand you are upset Draco. However, I am the master of this manor, and I will deal with what has taken place. No matter what has transpired. Your mother is still your mother. I insist you treat her as such." Lucius paused to let his words sink in. Then he added his few last thoughts. "I will make this promise to you. This deception will not go unpunished."

Draco didn't care what his father said. His own blood had conspired against him. That was something he would not put aside, or forget. When Draco left the Manor that evening, he had made it clear he was walking away from his deceitful mother, and would not rest until every last person who had worked against him had been exposed.

/*/

At that moment, Draco knew he could bring all the evidence in the world before Hermione, but without corroboration it would be like shouting into the wind.

So he waited.

At the end of two weeks, London saw the biggest, blind story of the last two years emerge in print. Because several high level Daily Prophet employees were involved in the situation, the story was not been printed in The Prophet, but it had been printed in most other wizarding papers. Of course, the wealthy protected themselves. By the time the story landed in print, the true facts had been carefully manipulated. But anyone with half a brain knew to whom and what the story referred.

/*/

Draco wasn't blind or deaf. Even though Hermione wouldn't see him or allow him in her premises. He had kept tabs. He knew she was in a seemingly serious relationship with Viktor Krum. Still, he wrote an explanatory letter and inserted it into a packet outlining all that had gone on in the past ten or so months. Then he had sent the information to OZ in care of Hermione Granger.

After that, he waited.

And waited.

Finally, almost a year to the date all the shite had begun, Draco received a message with Hermione's return address. He was chuffed. He was elated. Above all, he was frightened. His feelings hadn't changed. His needs hadn't changed. All he wanted was for things to go back to how they were before all the bull shite.

He opened the envelope carefully, taking a deep breath before unfolding the message. All hope drained from Draco's body as he read Hermione's response.

 _Thank you for the information._

 _Hermione._

Draco checked the envelope to see if there was another page, but there was nothing. Hermione's complete message was written on the one page. _Thank you for the information._ That was it. Not even a salutation. He had worked hard to prove he wasn't some arsehole who had used her. All to no avail. Hermione had thanked him and nothing else.

As much as Draco wanted everything to fall back in place, it hadn't. Draco now knew there wasn't a chance in hell he and Hermione would ever have the life he had pictured.

Draco had carried himself well throughout the entire mess. He was a Head Healer at St Mungo's. He had to. However, after he received Hermione's one line reply. He fell apart. He appeared fine from the outside, but inside he was in shreds.

He and Narcissa came to terms. Out of respect for his father, Draco visited the Manor. He was even able to hold conversations with his mother, but it wasn't the same. The closeness they once shared was gone. Narcissa knew it, as did Lucius who held the hope that one day Draco could forgive his mother. Until then, they would live with the uneasy truce.

/*/

Time passed.

Draco finally began to date, but no matter how pretty or engaging the witch. There was always a problem. All Draco was doing was going through the motions.

One late night in his office while passing time, Draco tried to remember the last time he'd had an orgasm that brought him pleasure instead of just release. He couldn't really pinpoint a date. His life had become nothing more than a caricature of what it had been…..

….Until the day the Medi-Wizards brought Hermione into the emergency ward. She had been found beaten with a great loss of blood and internal injuries in the alley behind her shop. The explanation was she had fallen. Draco knew it took more than a fall to cause the injuries Hermione had sustained, but out of respect, he went along with the explanation.

As extensive as her injuries first appeared to be, it hadn't taken long for the healers to fix Hermione up. The third day after she had been admitted, Draco came to work intent on stopping by her room, but she had already been released. Glancing through Hermione's file, Draco saw a special notation. The healer noted that Miss Granger had been advised her internal injuries were such that she probably wouldn't be able to conceive a child.

Sighing, Draco filed the folder away and went about his work. Two days later, Draco heard news that Viktor Krum had been arrested and detained in Bulgaria for various offenses. The charges as well as the resulting trial were held in secrecy with the final disposition sealed. However, those who were paying attention knew Krum was judged guilty of something as he had been relieved of his managerial position with the Bulgarian Quidditch Team.

Draco knew in his heart that the woman who once cared for him had been attacked by her lover. Even though that thought had caused him great distress, it wasn't his business, so he filed the hurt away just as he had the record.

Then Draco tried to move forward with his life once again.

/*/

The witches came and went. As Draco approached the big 3-0, he still hadn't found a witch with whom he wanted to settle down, or love.

Narcissa had once approached the subject of him finding a suitable witch and settling down. Draco hadn't bothered to answer. One withering look from him told Narcissa all she needed to know, so she had immediately backed off. As far as Draco was concerned, there was nothing he wanted to discuss with his mother.

/*/

Just before his birthday, Draco decided to stop in OZ to find a particular book. In the back of his mind, he hoped to see Hermione and maybe have a nice chat. It hadn't worked out that way. Draco was waited on by a very knowledgeable twenty something wizard who sold him the one book along with two others.

On his way out of the shop, Draco asked the young wizard to give his regards to the proprietor then handed him his business card.

"I will most certainly pass Hermione your regards. Thank you for your purchases."

Once outside the shop, Draco let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. As much as he wanted to see Hermione, he was somewhat glad he hadn't. Even after all this time, Draco wasn't sure he would have handled a conversation with Hermione all that well. His wound had scabbed over, but was still very raw on the inside.

Draco spent his birthday evening with several of the healers from St Mungo's and actually had a good time. His colleagues were impressed that their always stoic colleague had managed to dance with several of the witches present. The party broke up at 1:00 a.m. only because it was closing time at the pub.

After all the goodnights and see you later, a tipsy Draco decided to clear his head by walking to his flat. As he neared his flat, Draco could make out a figure sitting on the steps. Immediately clear headed, Draco rolled his wand down his sleeve so it was easily accessible. When he got closer, Draco thought he was seeing the impossible. The person sitting there reminded him of Hermione, but that was idiocy. Hermione Granger didn't want anything to do with him.

His eyes hadn't been playing tricks. It was Hermione sitting there apparently waiting for him.

She spoke first. "My clerk gave me your business card. Thank you. I stopped by to wish you Happy Birthday hoping you wouldn't turn me away before I could get the words out."

For a second, Draco was speechless. Then he found his voice. "Although you've missed by a bit. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to stop by. It's been years."

Draco stammered a few more words before Hermione stood.

"It wasn't my intention to leave you speechless. I've said my belated happy birthday, so I'll be on my way."

Draco realized the witch he'd been missing all this time was about to walk away again, and he reacted. "Don't go. May I offer you a cup of coffee or tea?"

Hermione hesitated. "I don't want to intrude. I didn't mean to hold you up this long."

Draco managed a smile. "You aren't intruding Hermione. It would be my pleasure to have you accept my invitation. Come on through."

Draco extended his hand and Hermione used it as leverage to stand.

"I would actually like a cup of coffee." She replied pulling a bag out of purse. "It will go well with my little gift."

Draco broke out in a wide smile as he recognized the McBurger bag. "It's been a long time since I've had fast food. It smells heavenly. Thank you."

/*/

The first half hour of their conversation was a bit awkward. However, when the conversation waned, they would take a bite of burger or a sip of coffee. When the food was finished, they began to talk.

As they became more comfortable with each other, the conversation turned to topics they both thought would never be discussed between them again. Still, the atmosphere remained light. Then Hermione made a statement which seemed to take all the air out of the room.

"I cannot have children."

"Excuse me." Draco replied thinking he hadn't heard Hermione correctly.

Hermione repeated herself and elaborated. "I cannot have children. When I was attacked, something inside me got broken."

"Hermione," Draco called softly.

With tears clearly welling up in her eyes, Hermione pushed on. "It's alright Draco. The time has come to get it all out. I was so angry and hurt when that first article appeared in the paper. We were days away from announcing our relationship. All kind of things went through my head. Not least of which was you being an intentional bastard. I couldn't maneuver through any part of my life because you were supposed to be there. My salvation had been to concentrate on finding books for the shop. For a time, I must have attended every book auction between here and France. Attending auctions and being away from London, kept me from ending up in the mental ward of some hospital. I remember how ironic it was to be living something we had previously joked about. Slowly, I came back to myself. I was preparing myself to contact you so we could talk and I could walk away with my pride intact. However, just when I thought I was ready. Your wedding announcement was published, leaving me to crawl back into a shell. It was also the point in time I tried to get on with my life. Viktor had been constantly after me to go out with him. Rather than do nothing, I accepted his attentions."

"Hermione." Draco pleaded. "You don't have to revisit all that. You've read the material I sent. We both know what happened. Why upset yourself?"

"You're right Draco. I just needed to get some things off my chest. I will say I did want to speak with you after I received the information you sent, but I was too embarrassed over not giving you the benefit of the doubt. In addition, Viktor thought it best if I left well enough alone. The truth is I let myself become a battered woman just to have a wizard by my side. Disgusting, I know. But that's what I did. That's it. I've gotten it all out. If we ever have another conversation, it can be all sunshine and roses."

Hoping to lighten up the atmospheres, Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and pushed her hair back from her face. "Long hair becomes you. I think this is the longest I've ever seen it."

"I haven't had it cut since…. For a very long time. I've tied up enough of your time. I'll just say good night, rather good morning. It was nice to be able to hold a normal conversation with you."

Hermione stood. Draco stood.

"Shall I walk you out?" Asked Draco.

"There's no need. I nearly lost my mind, but most of my magical capabilities have remained intact. Goodbye Draco."

Draco followed Hermione to the door anyway, thinking he had to try. All she could do was say yes or no.

"May I take you out to dinner?"

/*/

Hermione bowed her head for a second giving silent thanks to Merlin before turning back. She needed this. She wanted this. If the chemistry between them was gone, so be it. But she had to know. "I'd love to have dinner with you. Perhaps next week."

Hermione had agreed. The old flutter immediately reappeared in Draco's stomach. "If you don't mind, I'd like us to set a date now." Draco replied, staring into Hermione's eyes. "How about Sunday? You may choose. Shall we have brunch, then spend the day getting reacquainted, or shall we have dinner then spend the night getting reacquainted?" Realizing what he'd said, Draco tried to explain. "That last part didn't come out quite right. I hope you know what I meant."

Hermione gave Draco a smile and a nod. "I know what you meant. I'd prefer dinner. It's been so long. I'll have to find a nice dress."

"I still have the coral dress." Draco revealed in a low voice. "I know how much you loved it. I couldn't leave it laying there on the floor in shreds. I took it to be repaired, hoping I would be returning it to you in short order. Things didn't work out that way, but maybe this time will be different. Do you still live in the same flat? I'll have it sent to you today."

This time, a wide smile appeared on Hermione's face. "I still live the same flat. I can't believe you have the dress. Thank you so much. By the time I realized it was gone, I figured I had thrown it out in a fit of pique with a load of other things."

"Nope. You didn't throw it out. I don't feel right about you going outside to Apparate. Come back inside. It will only take me seconds to adjust my wards so you can Apparate from the flat."

Five minutes later, a very happy witch left the company of a very happy wizard. No matter how it worked out. They were getting the chance to try again.

/***/

When the coral dress arrived just as Draco said it would, Hermione actually hugged the garment to her chest.

/*/

Draco had two surprises for Hermione on Sunday. The first surprise consisted of him turning up with a bouquet of six orange roses, remarking he was sure they should be onto orange by now. The second surprise consisted of Draco taking Hermione to Malfoy Manor to meet Lucius and Narcissa before they went to dinner. The introduction, while not overly warm, had gone reasonably well. Which was fine by Hermione. She would be dining with Draco. Not his parents.

Sunday dinner worked out fine as well. Draco and Hermione spent the entire time talking forward. What had transpired between them in the past, never came up. It was a fresh start. A new start. They both had high hopes of continuing their prior relationship yet starting a new relationship as well. Sounded mad, but Hermione and Draco knew what they meant.

Draco and Hermione finished their meals as quickly as good manners allowed. Why would they linger over a three course meal when she was as hot for him as he was for her? Their time could be spent much more productively. The only real decision to be made was which flat.

/*/

Over the next several hours, Hermione and Draco who knew they couldn't make up lost time, gave it a roaring try. Their first sexual encounter of the night started off wrong when Draco tried to push himself in with one stroke causing Hermione to cry out.

Draco jumped away in a panic then began apologizing.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand explaining it wasn't his fault. They would just have to take it slowly until her body adjusted itself to his size. Which he did. Their second and third attempts at sex went well, but Draco couldn't stop whispering his apologies.

Hermione simply held him tight as she met his every move.

/*/

As they laid there in each other's arms, Draco whispered that he had another surprise for her if she answered his question correctly.

Hermione raised up to look him in the face. "I'll play. What is the question?"

"Will you be my one and only witch with the intention of becoming my wife?"

Hermione who was excited as well as sad answered truthfully. "I'll gladly accept your attentions. However, I must remind you of my very serious issue. I'll never be able to give you even one child."

"Through no fault of your own Hermione." He reminded her quietly. "I would have loved to have a son to carry on the Malfoy name. If that's not possible, I can live with it. It will be you and I against the world. You've answered my question. Your surprise will be on the society pages of tomorrow's London Gazette and Wizarding Daily.

Hermione could and couldn't imagine what Draco was up to, but she could wait. Snuggling up against Draco, Hermione murmured how glad she was that all had gone well between them.

Draco kissed the top of her head then kissed her lips before replying. "The moment I saw you sitting on the steps to my flat. There was no question. I knew I had to try to get you back."

Hermione snuggled even closer to her wizard, offering a soft reply. "Thank Merlin."

/*/

Monday morning, the society pages of the Gazette and the Wizarding Daily announced in a half page ad London's newest celebrity couple. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Hermione couldn't stop smiling the entire day. The chance that had slipped away from her two years ago had come back around. For that, she was very, very glad.

/

Six months after the society pages announced Hermione and Draco coming out as a couple. The papers printed a second announcement. This time they announced the Malfoy-Granger engagement.

\\*\

The following April, Hermione and Draco made the papers once again. This time, they not only made the society pages, but the front page as well. Narcissa and Lucius had seen to it. The Malfoy Wedding was the biggest and most important wedding of the season.

\\*\

Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy made headlines off and on over the next year. A vacation. A charitable deed. Renovation of OZ. A promotion to Director of St Mungo's. Anything and everything Hermione and Draco, or Hermione, Draco, and the in-laws did, was news.

\\*\

If it was possible, Draco and Hermione's love grew deeper with every passing day. The only hiccup had come when Lucius found out there wouldn't be any grandchildren. He had taken Draco aside and ranted at him for a solid thirty minutes before falling into a chair due to sheer exhaustion.

Draco had then quietly and privately explained to Lucius what had happened to Hermione during the time his own mother had conspired against him leaving Hermione on her own.

Lucius was livid someone had put his hands on a Malfoy, but his anger was over knowing it wouldn't have happened if Draco hadn't been under siege.

Lucius wasn't the only family member upset about Hermione's inability to have children. There were times Draco would arrive home to find Hermione huddled on the couch all teary eyed. Each of those times, Draco lovingly took Hermione in his arms to console and assure her. The episodes, as Draco called them, did lessen as time went by.

One evening, Draco came home to find Hermione huddled on the couch. This time, her eyes were gleaming and she was holding out what looked to Draco like a wizarding pregnancy test.

"Look at this love." Hermione crowed jumping into Draco's arms. "It's real. I wanted to wait until I was absolutely sure. Look at my test."

Draco was astounded. Taking the test stick from Hermione, he held it up in front of his eyes. "This is real. This is phenomenal. How?"

"My OB healer explained that my attack caused enough damage to make it appear my tubes had closed up as they were healed. However, I never lost the ability to produce eggs. Along comes you with that strong Malfoy sperm, and voila. Egg and sperm met. I felt my body changing, but I didn't want to mention anything until I was sure. Today, I am sure. We are pregnant. We are past the danger stage, and we are a little over three months along. I am so excited."

Draco grabbed Hermione then pulled back. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No love. You aren't hurting me." She said shaking a finger in Draco's face. "Please don't start treating me as though I'll break. Your son and I will never turn away from your embrace."

As overwhelmed as Draco was, he managed a cheek to cheek smile. "My son! I'm having a son?" Grabbing Hermione again, Draco pulled her to him. "Thank you my love. Me and my strong Malfoy sperm thank you. Your news has made me happier than I ever thought possible. May I share our good news with my father and mother?"

"The baby and I are out of the danger zone. There's no reason why we can't inform Lucius and Narcissa they will be grandparents in six months or less."

\\*\

From the moment Lucius and Narcissa learned they would be grandparents, they began fixing up what they called The Nursery at Malfoy Manor. Hermione thought it was a sweet gesture, but remained adamant that neither she nor her son would take up permanent residence at Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa couldn't get Draco and Hermione to move into the Manor, so they did the next best thing. They gifted the expectant couple with a property of their own aptly named Malfoy Estate. It was much smaller than Malfoy Manor, but there was more than enough room for Narcissa to have her own quarters when she visited for extended periods of time. In the end, it all worked out fine.

When she was six months along, Hermione sold OZ in order to have more free time to devote to her pregnancy. Draco thought it was the best decision ever.

By the time Hermione was eight months along, Scorpius Draco Malfoy had every conceivable thing a baby would ever need, times three. His gifts filled one entire room at Malfoy Estate.

\\*\

Scorpius' birth caused quite the commotion that year. Reporters and photographers had descended on St Mungo's like flies only to be sent away by Security Wizards Draco and Lucius had in place for that very reason. The first photo of Malfoy the younger and his parents didn't appear until a month after his birth. Draco made certain the vile staff at The Daily Prophet got nothing. No photos. No interviews. Nothing. After that first photo, almost every subsequent photo of Scorpius included his grandfather.

Lucius amazed everyone who knew him by walking around with a constant smile on his face.

\\*\

If it had been crazy when Scorpius was born, it was manic two years later when Portia Hermione Malfoy, the first witch born in the Malfoy line in over a hundred years was born. Draco and Hermione had to put their foot down to keep Narcissa and Lucius from throwing parties to introduce their granddaughter to every wealthy witch and wizard in Europe.

\\*\

Hermione and Draco had their boy and girl. From there, everything settled down and the Malfoys lived their lives as any normal, wealthy, wizarding family.

\\*\

For their fifth anniversary, Draco had planned to surprise Hermione with a trip to the Oberoi Udaivilas Hotel in Udaipur, India which had gotten a glowing recommendation from a fellow colleague at one of Draco's Director's conventions. However, much like their last four anniversaries. Hermione had declined to leave her children for any extended period of time.

Draco knew Hermione's stubborn mindset when it came to Scorpius and Portia, so he didn't argue. He simply adjusted his plans to something closer to home and shorter in duration. As Hermione didn't have any problem with a short stay away, Draco made a two night reservation at Hotel Heritage Bruges in Belgium.

Draco had to rearrange some things, but everything was set by the time he and Hermione took their portkey to Belgium. Draco allowed the hotel room to be opened by the bellman, but asked him to step away so Hermione could enter first.

Hermione had gasped in surprise. The entire suite had roses of different colors situated throughout the rooms. To Draco, the roses looked amazing. He had specifically requested certain colors. There were reds, yellows, oranges, greens and salmon. All meaning something different. However, after tipping the bellman, Draco entered the suite to find Hermione standing in the middle of the room crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong love? I thought you would like this. They…"

"They are a reminder of all that was good between us, and all we almost lost. I love them."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and led her to the sitting room. "Sit." He said, guiding Hermione onto the small couch. "Key words are, almost lost. We were apart for two years, but our love remained intact, and we are here together celebrating our fifth anniversary. I set our room full of roses to remind us that the ending written by others was only half the story. You and I will finish the rest. Happy Anniversary my love."

"I know that." Hermione replied smiling through her tears. "It's just that I've always been such a sucker for roses. Happy Anniversary to you as well Mr. Malfoy."

The End


End file.
